


Losses

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mourning what might have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losses

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in mid-Season 3, with _Enterprise_ deep in the Expanse. At this point, this is a stand-alone fic, not considered in canon with any of my other writings. Jonathan and Malcolm have an established relationship, predating the mission to the Delphic Expanse. It is Jonathan's voice.

 

“Malcolm, we just received an emergency transmission. Unfortunately it was sent three weeks ago, when we were out of range of relay beacons. It’s a private message for you.”

I can’t quite interpret the expressions that flicker across his face – there is surprise, certainly, and a fleeting look of what might be regret before he hands the PADD back to me. 

“I imagine my father has passed on. Madeline sent this when he slipped into a coma after a series of strokes.” 

I remember learning of my father’s death, and lay a comforting hand on Malcolm’s shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

He pulls me close and lets me wrap him in my arms before replying. “It really doesn’t change anything. I was dead to him years ago. This just makes it final.”

I simply hold him, stroking his hair silently as he turns his head to rest it against my chest. I have to listen closely to catch his next words. “I can’t really mourn the loss of the man… just the death of a small stubborn hope.”

“Hope that one day you might have reconciled?”

“Not specifically… just hope. Perhaps of acceptance… of me… of _us_.”

 


End file.
